


Crack Horror Story

by GayAndAngery



Series: School Short Stories [4]
Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAndAngery/pseuds/GayAndAngery





	Crack Horror Story

Please help me. I’m trapped, and they’re torturing me. They won’t let me go. It’s permanently ingrained into my memory, the words they make me hear, the things they make me watch. It invades my dreams. I cannot escape Him. He is everywhere, He sees everything. The clock strikes 3. My torture is to begin, and I am petrified. “Do you like jazz?” I whisper, terrified of what was to come. The light flash off, enveloping the room in complete darkness. The screen flickers on, the words so familiar I could recite them in my sleep. I begin to scream, but I cannot drown out the noise. “According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.” The dread sets in. I will never escape, I can never leave. I am doomed.


End file.
